Jade Steel
Justina Patricia Makaio (nee Thornton; born April 20, 1966) is an American retired professional wrestler, professional wrestling trainer, writer, and promoter best known by her ring name Jade Steel. Steel is most notable for her tenure in the Pacific Wrestling Federation, where she spent the bulk of her career from 1986 to 2006. She initially worked as a valet for her future husband Keoni Makaio before embarking on an in-ring career of her own. In 2004, she and her husband opened The Five-0 Factory, a professional wrestling school. In 2010, Steel returned to PWF in a backstage role as a promoter and creative writer. She worked mostly for Polynesian and Japanese promotions, and also made appearances in the mainland United States and the United Kingdom. Early Life Thornton was born and raised in Phoenix's Maryvale neighborhood. She has one younger brother, Henry (born 1970). Her parents are Douglas Thornton, a retired mill worker, and Sandra Thornton (nee Lugo), a retired nursing home employee. Thornton's father is African-American and white and her mother is Mexican-American and Yavapai. Her father was an enthusiastic follower of wrestling, who often took Thornton and her brother to shows put on by local promotions elsewhere in Arizona, as well as Southern California and Las Vegas. She was the captain of the softball team at Maryvale High School before graduating in 1984. She then accepted a softball scholarship to the University of Hawai'i at Manoa, where she studied finance before graduating in 1988. Professional Wrestling Career Pacific Wrestling Federation (1986 - 2006; 2010 - present) After moving to Honolulu to attend school, Thornton began attending Pacific Wrestling Federation (PWF) shows, the most popular promotion in the state. In June 1985, she met bodybuilder-turned-wrestling trainee Keoni Makaio, and the two began dating soon afterward. Thornton was very much interested in becoming a wrestler, but didn't feel as though she could train at the time because of her college and sports commitments. In February 1986, she was presented as the young, forward-thinking brand new on-screen commissioner of the promotion, going by the name Jade Steel. She began training to become a wrestler in April 1988, shortly before her college graduation, and she debuted as a wrestler that December. She and Makaio were eventually married in January 1989. Knightmare Dome (1989; 1991) Beginning in 1989, Steel began making sporadic appearances for the United Kingdom-based Knightmare Dome promotion. She wrestled on the company's acclaimed all-women's shows. It was during this time that she met fellow American wrestler Marie Vega, better known by her ring name, Madam Vega. Joshi Pro Wrestling (1992 - 2000) In 1992, Steel began working for Tokyo-based Joshi Pro Wrestling. Her appearances in the women's promotion marked her first time working in Japan. During her years working there, she became good friends with Miss Manami. Tidal Wave Wrestling (1995 - 1999) PWF had a working relationship with American Samoa-based Tidal Wave Wrestling dating back to the late 1970s. In 1995, Steel and Makaio became the latest wrestlers to take part in a talent exchange. Steel later revealed that their tenure in TWW was only supposed to last one year, but it was repeatedly extended because they enjoyed working there so much. So Cal Pro (2001 - 2003) Upon beginning to work for Los Angeles-based So Cal Pro in 2001, this marked Steel's first time working for a promotion in the mainland United States. Trainer (2004 - present) In March 2004, Steel and her husband opened The Five-0 Factory in Downtown Honolulu. The school quickly was used as a means for PWF to train upcoming wrestlers. It has since developed a reputation as the foremost wrestling school in Hawai'i, as well as Polynesia as a whole. In addition, she has also served as a guest trainer at Madam Vega's Wrestling School for Girls, Hollywood Fight Club, The Dog House Wrestling Academy, and the EAW Performance Center. Personal Life Makaio and her husband reside in East Honolulu. The couple had an elaborate vow renewal ceremony for their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary in 2014. They have two children, Malosi (born 1990), a sports agent, and Leilani (born 1994), an EAW NEO Elitist. She and her husband are avid fans of University of Hawai'i athletics, and Makaio has mentioned that they have had season tickets for the college's football, basketball, and baseball teams. They make frequent trips to Arizona to visit Makaio's family. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Steel Curtain (Gutwrench sitout powerbomb) ** The Crucible (Bridging straightjacket electric chair drop) ** Step-over head-hold armbar * Signature Moves ** Bridging German suplex ** Cloverleaf giant swing ** Diving high knee ** Dragon sleeper ** Flapjack ** Hammerlock swinging suplex ** Kneeling facebuster ** Lariat ** Moolah whip ** Running kneeling mat slam ** Shin breaker ** Spin kick ** Spinning backfist ** Stinger splash ** Two-handed bulldog * Wrestlers Managed ** Keoni Makaio * Entrance Themes ** "The Glamorous Life" by Sheila E. (1986 - 1988) ** "Straight Up" by Paula Abdul (1989 - 1992) ** "If" by Janet Jackson (1993 - 2000) ** "Ain't It Funny" by Jennifer Lopez (2001 - 2003) ** "All Nite (Don't Stop)" by Janet Jackson (2004 - 2006) Category:1966 births Category:American Professional Fighters Category:African American professional wrestlers Category:Trainers Category:Mexican professional wrestlers Category:Native American professional wrestlers Category:Writers